One Simple Dance
by Kurai-Hisaki
Summary: How did one simple dance make things so complicated? Kakashi x Sakura


**One Simple Dance – One shot**

_Kurai-Hisaki_

**This story was inspired by a song from: The All-American Rejects – Dance Inside  
****For some reason when I was listening to the song, the story just magically started rolling in my head. It was like watching a movie inside my mind. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

The smoke-filled bar was full tonight. In the middle of the bar was a colourfully lit wooden dance floor that was crowded with lots of people. Loud music blared from the speakers which filled the air with noise, and shook the ground in a series of pulsing vibrations.

A lone onyx coloured eye scanned the crowd, trying to search for the target that it was looking for. Completely oblivious to the eye that was searching for her, a young woman sat alone on a stool in the corner of the bar. The woman's head hung low while she sipped on her drink.

The onyx coloured eye rested when it caught onto a flash of roseate. The woman's pink hair fell like a curtain around her face; shielding her face and emotions from the rest of the crowd. With long graceful strides, the Sharingan user made his way through crowd on the dance floor.

A velvety and rich baritone voice could be heard in a gentle whisper above a soothing melody that had started.

"May I have this dance?"

The young woman looked up through her dark eyelashes, at the silver-haired man, with a questioned look in her eyes.

Onyx met emerald.

There was a look of hopelessness and sorrow in her eyes. She looked lost.

He reassured her.

"It will be alright."

With a crinkling eye and a shape of a slight smile that could be seen on his mask, Kakashi gently took her hand and guided her to the dance floor. He placed her hands around his neck, and rested his own hands around her waist. They moved and swayed as the music continued to play. The duo escaped into a world that was their own. They fixed their focus on each other and blocked out the rest of the people surrounding them. His attention was immediately drawn to her petal pink lips, as he found that she was biting her lips nervously. Confusion filled her eyes as she looked up at him through her thick eyelashes; Kakashi found himself drowning in her eyes.

He couldn't look away.

There was something about her that drew him to her. He had known her for eight years now, and he had been there in the shadows as she grew, looking after her. He had never shown any type of affectionate emotions towards her before – maybe that's why she had a mixture of confusion and shock in her eyes earlier tonight. She had looked so fragile tonight; he couldn't help but to step out and to comfort her in his arms.

With her being his former student, Kakashi knew he was in trouble once he had stepped out of the shadows, and had gone out of his way to show any type of emotions towards her. After all, people didn't approve of teacher-student relationships. Acknowledging this fact, unknowingly, the copy ninja exhaled deeply. As if the emerald-eyed beauty was concerned for him, she wrapped her slim fingers around the back of his neck and traced his cheekbone with her right thumb. The ex-Anbu leaned into her touch. She continued to stare at him intently.

The bar was dark enough to hide them from un-invited stares, and most of the people here were too busy having fun rather than to pay attention to the forbidden pair.

He convinced himself that he'll be fine, they'll be fine.

The two enjoyed each other's company; neither of them talking; simply just enjoying the dance - savouring the moment that was given to them.

The silver-haired ninja shivered as the young woman across from him caressed his ear absent-mindedly. In return, he hugged her a little closer. He felt her shoulders relax.

In the back of his mind for the past years, he knew that there was something bothering her; but he didn't make it his business. Instead he left her alone. He tried to justify himself by telling himself that she was strong enough to handle it, she had other friends that were closer to her age to help her. He told himself that he would only make things worse. He couldn't give her what she needed. He wasn't capable of love. Everyone he loved had died; he was cursed.

But he was also wrong.

She had only been more withdrawn from the village as the years passed, and she slowly lost the shine in her eyes that he had grown to love when she had been twelve years old.

He was glad that he had stepped out tonight to find her.

Her eyes shone a darker shade when she was upset, and he had observed this over the past years. He loved her eyes; it was a window to her feelings, whereas his was a one-way mirror. He had always used his eyes to deceive other people, to block out other people from reading his emotions. When other people tried to pry, they would see nothing but their own reflection in his dark eyes – his eyes were his weapons, literally. Hers was her strength, her personality – it showed her emotions to the world. When she was happy, her eyes shone a brilliant colour of bright green. Her happiness was contagious, when she was happy, everyone else around her would be. When she was sad, her eyes would be covered in a layer of moisture. When she was bothered, her eyes turned into a dark shade of emerald. Her dark emerald eyes enchanted Kakashi – just as hers had been for the past years, affecting the elite Jounin for the duration of the years.

His eyes were two different shades. One onyx, the other – the Sharingan. They never changed.

They hid him from the world.

She was his opposite.

Her emerald eyes closed slowly as her slender fingers slid from his neck and tenderly curled around his bicep; breathing out a sigh as she did so. He imitated her gesture and closed his eyes also – giving in to his other senses that were now filled with the young kunoichi.

He began to realize that he missed spending time with the team – eating randomly whenever they felt like it, which was mostly ramen because of Naruto; he missed the scent of her shampoo when she swung by him during training; he missed her giggles – her laughter. He missed her smile; He missed her brilliant bright green eyes – her eyes had been emerald; too dark for far too long.

_He missed her._

His skin heated under each touch that her fingers linger over before she hooked her hands behind his neck again. Swallowing around the lump that had formed in his throat, he drew a quick breath every time she moved her hands. He opened his eye half way and noticed that she was still blissfully in her own world. Her touch had been innocent and unintentional.

How could one childlike touch make him feel this way?

When he opened his eyes again, the pair of brilliant green eyes that he had been longing to see gazed back at him. His lone onyx eye travelled down and noticed that her lips had curved up into a small, scarcely noticeable smile.

He felt that his presence had made a difference to her. This moment was special for her; for both of them. This warmed him down to his core.

With her eyes still on his face, she glided both her hands up his neck and sprawled her fingers on his cheeks. She touched the surface of his headband with the tips of her fingers. Then her fingers lifted his headband to reveal his Sharingan. She gazed at it for while before Kakashi felt her again as she ran her hand through his silver mane to pull the headband off; holding it in her hand behind his neck. His Sharingan spun lazily as he looked at his former student. Her eyes seemed to be fixated to his.

She raised her hand once again and this time her fingers outlined the long scar that was imprinted on his face and over his Sharingan. Kakashi closed his eyes and enjoyed her innocent caresses. He felt her fingertips stroke slowly and tenderly over to the top of the scar, over his eyebrow, his eye, and his eyelashes. Gradually her hands came to a rest when she curled both of her hands and the edge of her fingertips into his mask.

She stopped.

Kakashi vaguely wondered why, hence he opened his eyes to look at her. Her head was slightly tilted to one side, and her eyes shifted around to study his face a bit; but finally halted and shone back at him with questioning look. The older Jounin smiled to himself as he silently understood her.

She was asking for his permission.

He remembered in the old days when Team Seven still existed, it had been a game of theirs to reveal his face to the rest of the team. There had been bets going around, and rumours had been spread about his face. He wouldn't be surprised if the bet still continued, but his pink-haired teammate had the decency to ask, and to not take advantage of the situation and her old sensei. He was sure that she knew that there was a huge chance that he could just step back, turn around and walk out the door, but here she was, still in front of him with her fingers curled into the edge of his mask.

He tried to think of what would happen after he shows her his face. He tried to imagine her reaction. He tried to anticipate her actions. What were the consequences?

He didn't think there were any.

As a result, after his thinking, he gave a slight nod. With an unhurried and fluent motion, she tugged on the mask and it pooled around his neck. She stared at his face attentively. Her eyes opened wide, but it did not light up. As if she was reaching for something precious and breakable, her shaky hands reached up and touch his lips.

In the slowest pace possible, he sensed her run her fingers on his lower lip then over his upper lip. She ran her fingers down his strong jaw-line – exploring his face with her fingertips. This wasn't the reaction that Kakashi had been anticipating. She had an analytical expression – her eyes shifting very slowly from one side to the other; other than that her face was blank.

He had thought that she would start giggling or would start making some smart remark about his face. He had thought that seeing his face would make her happy, since it was something she had wanted to see ever since she was a little kid. He had let her see his face; because he thought she would laugh, smile or even run out the door, straight to Naruto's screaming to the blonde that she saw his face. Kakashi furrowed his brow and frowned slightly - her face had none of his anticipated reactions at all. She showed no emotions.

He was a bit disappointed, but his frown disappeared as rapidly as it had made its way on his face, and his mouth formed into an 'o' to replace his frown instead.

Her fingers had found its way into his mouth and were now poking around. It seemed to him that she was tapping her fingers around the back of his mouth then made her way to the front – checking to see if all his teeth were present. Obviously she thought there were physical reasons that he hid his face. Thinking that this was quite funny, with her being a medic and all; Kakashi grinned, and his chest vibrated as he let out a small chuckle.

Her bright green eyes snapped up to meet his, and it opened wider.

Kakashi was glad that he finally got to see some of the reaction that he had wanted to see. She had him worried for a minute.

With her eyes still fixed on his mouth, for the first time that night; the corners of her lips visibly curled upwards.

She smiled - a_ genuine smile. _

Kakashi smirked as he continued to observe her reaction, he decided that letting her see his face was a good thing. After all he had wanted to see her smile again. Being quite proud of himself, he was satisfied for tonight.

Then she grinned, _no…_ she beamed back at him. She was angelic; like a child on Christmas morning, her whole face lit up and her green eyes shone at him.

Kakashi's heart stopped. A small blush made its way to his face – he never blushed before.

Once again, Kakashi had been wrong and the young lady had surprised him again. Just when he thought he would be satisfied and happy with what he had, she would always seem to have more to offer him. This was the one face that Kakashi could have died happy seeing.

Then like a wave hitting the shore during a storm - reality hit him, _hard_. Is this fine? _No_. It was not fine. He was not fine.

Showing her his face had been a mistake. There had been a severe consequence.

_He had fallen in love with her._

With this new found realization, he started to untangle himself from the kunoichi and started to pull away from the dance. He had selfishly decided that she can't get involved with him; and him with her. He can't curse the woman in front of him, while she was still so young, and she deserved to live longer.

She noticed him struggling, and consequently she loosened her arms that were draped on his shoulders, letting him a chance to walk out of her life once again. With a shocked expression, her eyes glazed over, and her innocent face looked up at him with a distressed and sorrowful expression.

He froze.

Kakashi's heart plunged down to his stomach.

He hadn't wanted to see that expression again, in fact – the last thing he wanted to do was to see her disheartened and lost again. Knowing what his lack of presence can do to her, he couldn't leave again. He didn't want to leave, but he wanted her to be safe. He'd protect her with his life, but sometimes accidents happen. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if that accident did happen.

During his internal struggle, the emerald eyed kunoichi quietly understood what he was thinking, and she calmed him once again. She hugged him around his waist with no intention to let go - signalling that she wanted him with her, no matter what happened. With a sigh, he lowered his head to meet her forehead and wrapped his arms around her.

It was amazing how he thought he was the one who was comforting her, but in reverse, he was being comforted instead. It was amazing how she could calm him down and reassure him with a single touch. It was amazing how she could make his worries vanish just by giving him a simple smile. She was miraculous to him.

His mismatched eyes glanced at hers, and found her searching his. Her emotions were hidden from him as she closed her eyes – it was as if she was willing herself not to cry, and as if she was waiting for him to make his decision. And he had decided.

He couldn't leave.

The village might expel them, they may be hated, he may be executed, but this was something he was not going to give up on. Once he realized how much he actually deeply cared for her, how much she wanted him around, and how much they affected each other; he was never letting go.

He couldn't give it up.

With his decision, he gently stroked her hair, closed his eyes and leaned in close. Their breaths intertwined in between, and he gave her a chaste kiss. That was their silent promise to each other – his acceptance of her, and her devotion to him.

When 'their song' ended, their eyes opened to stare at each other, both mouths were slightly opened. Their eyes questioned each other.

_What now?_

Her eyes had returned to her normal shade of bright green again, and Kakashi was content; yet frightened. He had never been in a relationship before, it had always seemed to him to be too much trouble – where do they go from here, who do they need to tell about this, and what does he have to do? But his worries were banished yet again, as the corners of the kunoichi's soft lips turned up into a smile again. All of a sudden he felt as if none of his questions really mattered. For the first time that night she spoke in a small, soft voice – almost a whisper.

"Arigatou, Kakashi-sensei"

With that, her delicate arms drew him close, gave him one final hug and she turned around.

Kakashi's eyes followed her figure as she made her exit out of the bar. He ran his hand roughly though his hair and sighed loudly. With long strides, he made his way out of the bar as well.

The moon hung above his head and highlighted the empty paths that laced through the village of Konoha. His silver hair swayed and reflected the moonlight. He breathed in deeply, and tried to decide what to do. A trouble expression made its way to his face. He wasn't made to be romantic or to love, but who was to say he can't?

His opposite had amazingly silently understood his struggles, his worries. She was there to comfort him, so who was he to complain? He was grateful. The kissed they shared had been a silent commitment – to each other. They'll make it out of their problems and troubles – together. Walking leisurely, he started to make his way back to his apartment to sort out his thoughts as well as his newly discovered emotions. For the countless time that night, he exhaled loudly.

_How did one simple dance make things so complicated?_

* * *

**And thus comes the end of my first one-shot. **

**I enjoyed writing this (it was a lot harder to write down the little movie and the thought in my head than I originally thought. – it was a nice challenge *haha*)**

**I managed to get through writing this without using Sakura's name once – I tried to do that on purpose, but don't know how well the results were.**

**I hope that you enjoyed reading it – please let me know if you did! Also please let me know if there are any mistakes, I didn't get a chance to get this one proofread. **

**Your reviews are my motivation! – they make me smile =]. I will try to write more.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
